


Vriska & Rose Fold Origami Cranes

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [74]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Vriska's bedroom was a cold, idle place, buffeted by air conditioned wind and an open window and two large box fans (one of which was strapped to two air filters just to make the air a little better, the other of which had a wet towel folded through a drying rack in order to keep the air a little more humid, pulling moisture out and pumping it through), along with another smaller, but more powerful fan situated on a desk in order to stay pointed at her face while she slept. The combination of winds created a zephyrous maelstrom of eddying currents, preventing any sort of loose papers from situating themselves perfectly upon a desk, crawling an inch or two in one direction and then an inch or two in another as the slightest movements in Vriska's body shifted the blowing wind in an imperceptible fashion, creating knock-on ripple effects that distorted the vortex, disrupting the calm, comfortable equilibrium until it settled again into another calm, comfortable equilibrium.74/365
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Vriska Serket
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vriska & Rose Fold Origami Cranes

Vriska's bedroom was a cold, idle place, buffeted by air conditioned wind and an open window and two large box fans (one of which was strapped to two air filters just to make the air a little better, the other of which had a wet towel folded through a drying rack in order to keep the air a little more humid, pulling moisture out and pumping it through), along with another smaller, but more powerful fan situated on a desk in order to stay pointed at her face while she slept. The combination of winds created a zephyrous maelstrom of eddying currents, preventing any sort of loose papers from situating themselves perfectly upon a desk, crawling an inch or two in one direction and then an inch or two in another as the slightest movements in Vriska's body shifted the blowing wind in an imperceptible fashion, creating knock-on ripple effects that distorted the vortex, disrupting the calm, comfortable equilibrium until it settled again into another calm, comfortable equilibrium.

When another person was in the room, this gyre-storm was disrupted even further beyond the norm, producing eddies and whorls in a way that felt gently disquieting to Vriska, who had memorized all the little shapes the wind took against her skin and hair and clothes. She hadn't really left her bedroom in such a long time that the wind was like an old friend to her, curling around her and wishing her gently to sleep at night, but a cruel friend, who ensured she woke up with sand in her mouth nonetheless, occasionally a thin, gummy film of saliva. But it was 4 in the afternoon on a warm summer day which introduced an element of slight, sun-burnt heat to the proceedings, the wind trickling through the barely-open window rising through the whirlpool and disrupting its normally calm ballerina twirling even more than Rose Lalonde's mere presence would've done well enough on its own.

Rose watched over Vriska's shoulder silently as the one-armed girl screwed her tongue up out of her mouth, demonstrating a considerable skill in origami that Rose had never considered to be possible from her. Not that Rose was sniping, internally, at her lack of limb, but rather that the patient, artful skill required for such a thing wasn't one that she considered to be in dice-rolling, teeth-gnashing Vriska Serket's purview. To see her working on something that was not a rough draft of setting documents or a thick, cardboard cut-out campaign map diorama (complete with pop-up-book mountain ranges), or a home-made sloppily painted model-magic clay dragon, seemed uncharacteristic of Vriska.

Her clasping hook grabbed at corners of the colored origami paper while her good hand and occasionally her teeth helped pry and fold in ways that seemed difficult if not impossible to the casual, untrained observer - such as Rose, who had never even really thought about origami that much in her entire life, and would likely not think about it that much after today. Outside the bedroom door, deeper in the expansive fancy-suburban home, Vriska's mom could occasionally be heard stomping around, roaring at some sort of poor bank worker that was not able to resolve what minuscule problems she had with her line of credit today, knowing that if she roared and cursed loud enough, eventually she would ascend the ladder to the manager and acquire the customer service she so clearly desired. If it worked, there was no reason to ever stop doing it.

Vriska perfected her latest origami crane and gently placed it into a cardboard box to prevent it from the same infinite entropic ballroom dance that enveloped the rest of her bedchambers, knowing that the wind would take these light little rainbow birds and toss them about. "How long have you been working on this?" Rose asked, watching as Vriska pulled another slice of folding paper off a pile of multitudinous colors and marked it on the space that would be a wing minutes from now in pencil - "501".

"A while." Vriska said, sticking her tongue out of her mouth again, her head gently bobbing back and forth as she began to crease and fold.

"Is there a stopping point, or are you just going to coat every smooth, flat surface in your room with little paper birds?" Rose asked, gently, smilingly ignorant.

Vriska did not turn her face to answer. "Yeah. There is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
